


After School Hours • Chika x You • Oneshot

by trustedriri



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, School Idols (Love Live!), Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: They were normal school idols. Then they fell in love. Ooooooo(This is my first work on Archive of Our Own. It WILL be bad.)(It will also be bad since I wrote this at 3 am.)





	After School Hours • Chika x You • Oneshot

It was a lovely day, and the girls of Aqours were training, as usual. Then, something, unusual happened. Takami called over her blue-eyed friend, to talk PRIVATELY, after training. The two girls met up at Chika's house.

"Chika, is there something wrong?" You asked, tilting her head to the side. She was, curious. The orange-haired girl was nervous. 'If I don't tell her now, Riko might tell her... This is my only chance!' Chika thought. Gathering all her courage together, she did it.

"You, I love you!"

Watanabe was so shocked. She didn't know what to say. Her cheeks became pink, and her eyes widened. "C-Chika..." The girls hands were shaking. Quietly, she told Takami about her true feelings. "I love you too."

The two girls began dating, and it wasn't long until the rest of Aqours found out. Riko was jealous, but supported them fully. In the end, Riko did end up developing feelings for Yoshiko- sorry, Yohane. Everyone supported them. They were all happy! And that's what matters, right?

Moral of the story: Confess to your crush before your best friend can. It probably will work out better.


End file.
